


Good Day Sunshine [Shayllura | Voltron]

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Shoujo-ai, Voltron, Yuri, cooking au, i guess ill just have to make some shayllura content my damn self then, oh well, shayllura, so enjoy whatever this is, voltron femslash, why the fuck is there so little shayllura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: Shay and Allura have the whole castle to themselves and decide to bake a cake. Food fights and kisses are inevitable.





	

Shay woke up to the soft sound of Allura’s voice. Her girlfriend was, judging by the sound, in the kitchen. She was singing an old Altean song that Shay knew was taught to her by her father.

She closed her eyes again and just lay there for a moment, simply enjoying the fact that she was safe and in love with an amazing, kickass woman who commanded a spaceship and a small army of human teenagers.   
A gentle smile pulled up the corners of her lips. She stretched her muscles and got up.

The smell of flour and vanilla welcomed her in the room. Allura was standing with her back to the door, a spoon in one hand and two eggs in the other. She carefully broke the eggs and poured their contents in a bowl.   
A small, barely noticeable frown appeared on her pretty face and the tip of her tongue was visible. She was so focused on her work that she didn’t notice Shay walking up to her.   
She wrapped her strong arms around Allura’s hips and pressed her face in her hair.

‘Good morning, sunshine.’ she said cheerfully. She pressed her face into her flower-scented hair and softly kissed her cheek. Her girlfriend giggled and playfully touched one of her earrings, careful to not let them tangle with her hair.

‘Morning, babe.’ All of the paladins are out training. And Coran is visiting that new planet from a few days back. So,’ she said, turning around and wrapping her arms around Shay’s neck, ‘we have the whole castle to ourselves.’   
The taller girl bent down and leaned into the kiss. Their make-out session was slow and happy. There was no need to hurry. Right now, it felt as if time had stopped specially for them.

Allura’s eyes sparkled brighter than any star or meteor Shay had ever seen. When she told her that, she giggled again. Despite her remarking ‘How cheesy!’, she knew that she loved her awkward compliments. The soft blush on her cheeks confirmed that.

She suddenly remembered the eggs on the counter. ‘Right!’ she exclaimed. ‘Hunk gave me a recipe that I wanted to try out. Do you want to help?’

Shay hesitated. It hadn’t been that long since Allura saved her and her kind. There hadn’t been a lot of chances to bake down there. Regardless, all fear of fucking up disappeared when she saw her girlfriend’s excited smile. No matter what she did wrong, it wouldn’t matter to her. As long as she was with her, nothing she did felt embarrassing. 

They went over the recipe together. It was obviously a recipe from earth. The ingredients all seemed a bit strange to them, but they decided that Hunk was trustworthy enough to give it a shot. Shay bit her lip in concentration and carefully gathered all the stuff they needed in her arms. 

The only thing that was already done were the eggs. Now they needed to pour the flour. Allura dipped her finger in the bag and quickly tapped Shay’s nose, leaving a small cloud of flour and a white dot on her nose.   
Surprise was apparent on her face when she started laughing and waved some flour in her general direction. ‘Bae!’ she yelled. Her revenge immediately came in the form of a long line of flour and egg-mix on her cheek.

 

‘Oh, so we’re playing dirty now huh?’ Shay let the flour run through her fingers and gently ruffled through her hair. The stars were shining bright in Allura’s eyes again and her hair, streaked with white, fell in front of her face as she laughed.

Shay felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. A blush rushed to her neck and spread across her face. Before they knew it, their lips were together again, this time tasting like flour and happiness. Allura relished their height difference. She leaned against Shay’s chest and smiled. Her heart was beating fast.

After reluctantly breaking away from her beautiful girlfriend, she studied the recipe again.

‘Almost done!’ she announced happily, even though neither of them really wanted this moment to ever end.

‘What’s the last ingredient?’ Shay asked, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look at the paper.

‘Uhmm...it says ‘the blood of the innocent’ here.’ Allura grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

‘oh well, can’t be helped. Give me your arm, babe!’ Shay laughed loudly and pretended to protect her arm. She pointed out the blue marker. The rest of the page was written in Hunk’s neat handwriting. Only that single line looked as it had been written by a chicken with a broken arm. Obviously Lance’s work.

Allura sighed, but she still sounded content. ‘I guess nothing in this castle is safe from him.’

After they’d put the cake in the oven they cuddled up on the couch. Allura knew that Shay didn’t like being affectionate when the others were around, but she more than made up for it once they were alone. She leaned into her and went over the list Pidge had given her. According to them, there were some movies you just had to see to fully understand human culture.

They decided on a film called ‘Mean Girls’ and waited until the paladins or Coran got home. After a while, she felt Allura’s breathing slow down. Her muscles relaxed and she fell sound asleep in her arms. Even after the credits had ended, Shay didn’t notice. The sight of her girlfriend was more intriguing than any movie could ever be.

Allura opened her eyes when the silence was disturbed by the sound of the oven. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched.   
'Great! Let's see how it looks!' She took Shay's hand and pulled them both upright.

The cake ended up looking surprisingly well after they decorated it with messy icing. They decided to give it to the people on the next planet they discovered.   
Shay laughed. 'If it's really bad, they might think it's a declaration of war and kill us all.'

Allura laughed with her.   
Her smiling lips still tasted slightly of flour when Shay pressed hers against them.

'Even then, it would be totally worth it.'

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there so little shayllura?! Please appreciate this domestic height difference couple.  
> ( Nobody in space is straight okay. It is scientifically impossible to be straight when you're in space.)


End file.
